Regret
by amutolovers
Summary: Hinamori Amu has a secret that she hide from a certain midnight blue-haired man. What happen when the blunette find it out and ask for it after he threw 'it? She hates him and will Amu give him what he want after he said that he regretted his action?


**Another one-shot story for Amuto fans! Credit for my awesome beta reader **_**regulusgal,**_** you have helped me a lot and thanks for that! So, I hope you like this story o^^o **

**As usual, I don't own shugo chara, Peach-pit does ~ **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary : Hinamori Amu has a secret that she hide from a certain midnight blue-haired man. What happen when the blunette find it out and ask for it after he threw 'it'? She hates him and will Amu give him what he want after he said that he regretted his action? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Regret**

"Such a gloomy day..." Hinamori Amu muttered, as if bored, while looking out of the window.

The young teenage girl with lovely pink hair was walking along her high school's wide hallway with a pile of books in her hands. She was turning eighteen this year and would graduate very soon, as she was in her senior year right now. She was an average teenage girl who was born and raised in a middle-class family and not so popular in school. She wasn't ugly; in fact, she was beyond beautiful, but she always refused to join the popular group in her high school. It wasn't necessary, she thought.

"Yo, Hinamori!" a voice called her name. Amu turned around and found one of her best friend, Souma Kukai, standing before her.

Kukai was the captain of her school's soccer club, and a member of the most popular group in her school, Black Star. Well, it did sound stupid for her, but the other teenage girls loved that name. However, just because she didn't want to join the popular group, it didn't mean that she wouldn't be friends with the popular.

"'Sup, Kukai?" the pinkette greeted him back casually.

The brunette grinned. "You see, Utau asked me to invite you to her party."

Tsukiyomi Utau, the mentioned girl, was Amu's other best friend and Kukai's girlfriend. Not forgetting to mention, she was also a member of the popular group; in fact, she was the most popular girl in school. And she was inviting Amu to her party? It was a bit odd as the blonde had known so well how the pinkette disliked parties, even the ones held by her best friends.

"Strange; she knows that I hate parties," Amu told Kukai.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, who knows? You should ask her in your next class. You two have the same class after this, right?"

She nodded her head in response and bid the school jock goodbye before walking to her next class. Utau had been waiting for her and spared the pinkette an empty seat right beside her as usual.

"Amu!" the pigtailed girl greeted her when she walked into the classroom.

"Hey, Utau!" Amu greeted back as she sat down.

"The idiot has told you, right?" the blonde asked her.

Amu knew clearly who the idiot was: the brunette jock, Kukai. "Yeah, he told me just now when we met at the hall."

"You definitely have to come. No excuse," Utau sternly emphasized the second sentence when she saw Amu opening her mouth, definitely intending to reject the invitation.

"But you know that I don't like parties," Amu whined.

The blonde frowned. "It was because of him, right? Because you're still hurting when you do things that remind you of him; parties included."

Amu got the impression that Utau was purposefully not saying his name. "No, it's not that," she said. She just didn't feel like talking about this.

"I knew it; it's totally because of him!" Utau responded stubbornly.

The pinkette shut her mouth. She knew that the blonde had hit her right on the spot. Yes, her dislike of parties was caused by Utau's brother, the man that had crushed her right when she had needed him the most.

"So? I think you already know the answer pretty well. I just won't come to your party," Amu said just as stubbornly, before whispering, "I have a son to take care of."

Utau perked up at that. "By the way, how's my nephew?" she asked in excitement.

"He's good. He will celebrate his second birthday next week," Amu replied. She didn't feel offended when her best friend asked her about her son. As a matter of fact, her son was her best friend's nephew.

"Glad to hear that. I miss him so much."

They stopped their conversation because the teacher had walked into the classroom. Soon, they began their lesson as Amu's mind recalled the past.

After a long one hour, the class finally ended. Amu walked to her locker and stored her books in before heading home, no longer able to wait to meet with her son. Even though that man denied the child, she wouldn't throw her child, her blood, away. In fact, she loved her son so much even though she hated his father with passion. Her child didn't have anything to do with his father.

Amu was humming a melody and rushing towards her house, smiling all the way. Well, her son had waited for her to come home, right? Whenever she saw the boy, she would immediately become calmer as if he had this ability to relieve her stress.

She was grateful that she had a great family that had helped her through her pregnancy and childbirth along with helping her take care of her son while she went to school; for great friends that always stayed by her side and supported her through her situations; and lastly, for a great son whom she loved and cherished so much, who was the centre of her entire life right now.

The pinkette arrived at her house not long after, opening the front door and stepping in only to be greeted by her son. He could run now and she was proud of it.

"Mowmy!" her son shouted in happiness and ran towards her.

"Kira!" she greeted him back and lifted her son off the floor to hug him in her embrace. "How's my baby doing?"

Kira was cute and adorable. He had his father's midnight blue hair and his mother's golden eyes. He could make anyone fall for him whenever they saw him – a natural-born Casanova, her mother had once called him, and Amu had giggled in humor when she heard it while having to admit inwardly that it might have been true.

"Gwod, Kira is a gwod baby," the little boy answered proudly while his mother giggled. He still couldn't talk properly yet he was already so talkative.

Still having her son in her arms, Amu proceeded towards the kitchen. She quickly spotted her mother, who was cooking something. "Mom, I'm home," she greeted the older woman, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Sweetie," her mother replied back with a kind smile on her face.

"Let's head up!" the young woman exclaimed and walked upstairs with Kira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure?" a deep voice was speaking up on the phone.

"Yes, Sir; she didn't like to you two years ago," another voice replied.

The owner of the first voice sighed. "Very well," he said before hanging the phone up. 'Soon, we'll meet again soon. Prepare yourself, Hinamori Amu.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mowmy, where's Dwaddy?" Kira asked again with cute, high-pitched voice for the umpteenth time in his entire life – which was still very short compared to her mother, anyway.

His sudden inquiry caught Amu off guard. Her son never asked about his father, as she had told him that his father had died. Why now?

"I told you before, didn't me, Kira? He is no longer with us," she answered, trying hard to keep her voice sound calm.

"Rweally?" the boy asked his mother.

Amu could only nod her head. She wouldn't tell him about the person who didn't want him, even though Kira was that man's own blood child. That man didn't deserve being a father of such a cute kid like him. Kira deserved someone better than that man.

"What is Daddy's name?" he asked her again.

She sighed inwardly. 'At least he deserved to know his father's name', she thought. "Ikuto; your father's name is Ikuto."

Amu could still remember her past with Ikuto perfectly like it had happened yesterday instead of two years ago.

FLASHBACK

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was the older brother of Utau, one of Amu's best friends. He was four years older than her; him being almost twenty years old and her being almost sixteen years old at the time they first met at the party Utau had held a year ago.

Both of them had taken a liking to each other and had fast become best friends before Ikuto had confessed his feelings a month after they had met. They had officially been a couple since then.

Currently, they were at another party that Utau's boyfriend, Kukai – who was also Ikuto's best friend – held at Tsukiyomi residence to celebrate the third month anniversary of his and Utau's relationship. Since Amu was Utau's best friend, she got invited by the young couple too.

"Amu," Ikuto greeted the pinkette.

She recognized the voice straight away. "Iuka–" His name didn't leave her lips completely as his arms wrapped around her small waist from behind her and drew her back against his chest tightly.

"What's the matter?" Amu asked, feeling a bit uneasy with her boyfriend's odd attitude.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck. "Nothing," he mumbled.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything."

Ikuto only nodded, convincing her that he was okay. Amu had tried to persuade him to tell her but it seemed like he didn't want to, so the pinkette let it go. Well, if he thought he was alright she would believe him anyway.

They partied hard in the couple's party, with alcohols and some soft drinks being served. Amu, being an innocent little girl, couldn't differentiate the drinks until she drank them. She had never had any alcohol before, so when she drank one glass, she could feel her head getting heavier and dizzier.

The little plain and innocent girl walked around the big hall and found Ikuto at the corner of the hall, standing there with a blonde girl. Even drunk, she knew obviously that it wasn't Utau; she didn't know who this new girl was. She approached Ikuto and linked her hand with his big one while glaring at the unfamiliar girl.

"Who is she, Ikuto?" the blonde asked.

"She's my girlfriend," the brunette stated.

"Girlfriend?!" the stranger shrieked while eyeing Amu in disgust. "Have you stooped that low after we're through?"

"No. To tell you the truth, she's far better than you, Lulu," Ikuto said nonchalantly and walked away along with Amu who was clinging to him. They started dancing as a slow music was played.

"Amu," he whispered into her ear, making her feel her body becoming numb. "Amu, I want you." He nibbled her earlobe over and over, sending a chill down her spine.

Ikuto couldn't wait anymore. He dragged the pinkette up to his room and locked the door. He didn't need an intruder to interrupt his sweet moment with his lover.

Amu was wasted; she couldn't think straight. Therefore, she just let her body control her. The brunette pushed her until she landed on his big comfortable bed before crawling onto it himself and hovering above her small body. He kissed her and licked her lower lip, asking for an entrance, as the pinkette let him. The young couple shared a hot and passionate night, filling each other with their love.

The next morning, Amu was the first one to wake up. She felt her entire body screaming in pain as her head hurt excruciatingly. 'A hangover, ugh!" she moaned inwardly as she tried to sit up, only to be held back by strong arms.

The pinkette was shocked. Where was she? She blinked and wrenched her eyes open to have a look around the room. It wasn't her room!

The grip around her became tighter, asking for attention. Amu turned and was greeted by a good-looking midnight blue-haired man. He had woken up and smiled at her. She smiled back and blushed, as her mind recalled the passionate night they had shared the night before. She was glad she had given her beloved boyfriend herself, but she still couldn't help feeling a bit uneasy.

Amu stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom whiles her lower region aching in pain. After taking a relaxing shower, she walked out and met Ikuto's eyes that were staring at her. She followed his gaze down to her body and blushed.

She wore one of his big shirts because her own clothes had been torn into pieces last night. She needed to borrow Utau's clothes; thank god that they had the same size.

The pinkette walked to her best friend's bedroom and knocked on the door. She heard the blonde telling her to come in before slipping into the room. She borrowed one of Utau's clothes and dressed up before walking down with the purple-eyed girl to the dining room.

The parents of the Tsukiyomi's were in America for business, so both siblings lived in the mansion alone with only maids and butlers. They finished breakfast and Ikuto drove his girlfriend home.

One month later, Amu found out that she was pregnant. She was happy yet scared. What would her parents say? What about her boyfriend? She announced her pregnancy to her parents first; her mom took it rather easily and screamed out of joy, while her father cried and said something around "My little sparrow is going to have a baby!" She then told Utau. The blonde was also happy about the news.

Lastly, she told Ikuto about the baby; their baby. Amu thought that Ikuto would react the same way as her parents and Utau did. But, the reality proved itself yet again to be cruel.

"What?!" Ikuto exclaimed in disbelief after Amu had revealed to him her pregnancy, afraid that he had misheard something.

"I'm pregnant with your baby, Ikuto; our baby," Amu repeated, a warm smile was plastered on her face.

"No, you have to be kidding me!" he yelled at her.

When the pinkette heard that, she could feel her heart broken to pieces. How could he deny his child, his own blood? Unfortunately for her, Ikuto didn't stop there.

"You whore! You probably go sleeping around with any man you meet and claim the baby as mine so you can take my money, right? You're disgusting gold digger!"

Amu couldn't take the humiliation any longer. "How could you say that?" she shouted back.

"I'll give you the money you want, how much? State the amount and leave me alone after that! And I'll give you some money to have an abortion; that baby can't be mine!" Ikuto yelled at her again.

She felt like she was being slapped hard by his cruel words. Since then, she never went to meet him; she told him that she had had an abortion – which wasn't true since she decided to keep the baby – by texting him.

END OF FLASHBACK

"...mmy... Mowmy!" the two year old boy screamed to get his mom's attention.

Amu jolted up from her memories when she heard Kira screaming and quickly focused on him. "What is it?" she asked him.

"Is Dwaddy a gweat man?" he asked her. He seemed to be dying to know more about his father.

"Maybe," Amu said, even though she wasn't sure either how to answer the question.

Her son nodded his head in satisfaction before playing with his toys. She grabbed her backpack and began to do her homework.

Well, it was over now. What was more important to her than being happy with her son and family? It was more than enough for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back to Japan, Young Master," a butler said while bowing his head when his young master walked into the grand mansion.

"Where's Utau?" the young man with midnight blue hair asked.

"Young Mistress Utau is going out with Young Master Kukai," the butler replied as the young master nodded his head.

He headed towards his bedroom. After a long two years, he could finally be back in Japan. He had graduated a day before – majoring in business at a university in America – and headed straight to Japan.

"Young Master, Young Mistress Utau is back." A maid knocked on his bedroom door and informed him.

"Very well; you're dismissed," the young master replied. He opened his own bedroom's door and approached his sister's. He didn't waste his time by knocking on the door and simply slipped into her large yet tidy bedroom.

Utau regarded him rather calmly when she saw her bluenette brother. "I see that you've come back, Ikuto."

"Of course," Ikuto replied with his arrogant smirk. He walked towards the bed and plopped himself onto it. The blonde ignored him completely. She had been mad ever since Amu had told her that her brother had denied the child, and she was still mad at him even until now.

"So, my son's going to celebrate his second birthday next week, huh?" he said suddenly.

"Who told you such a silly thing?" Utau asked. "He's dead; Amu had an abortion."

Ikuto frowned. "Really? Who is he, then?" he asked her as he threw a photo of Kira onto her lap.

Utau calmly took a look at the picture of her nephew and said, "He isn't your child."

"Don't mess with me, Utau!" Ikuto growled as he became furious.

"Who's messing up with you? I certainly am not." Utau was still able to keep her calm. However, she knew that she needed to inform her best friend as soon as possible that her brother had come back and known about Kira.

"So, whose child is he?" Ikuto asked persistently.

Utau blurted out the first name that appeared in her head. "Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Who is he?" the bluenette asked, taking the phone before she could reach for it.

With a 'tch' in her mind, she hissed under her breath. "Amu's fiancée."

"Fiancée, huh?" he murmured before storming out of Utau's room with her phone in his grip. He could hear her yelling, "Damn you, Brother!" as he slammed her door close.

Utau was seething with anger and worry. She needed to immediately tell the pinkette; she wouldn't let her brother hurt her Amu again. Her best friend had had enough. She also wanted to protect her nephew Kira.

The blonde quickly grabbed her car key and rushed towards the garage. She hopped into her purple Porsche and drove off. She noticed that her brother's midnight blue Buggati Veyron was gone. 'Damn, he's fast!' Utau cursed inwardly.

When she arrived at Hinamori's house, she didn't see any sign of Ikuto's car. She sighed in relief and rang the bell. Her nephew's grandma opened the door for her, and they greeted each other. Utau then ran towards Amu's bedroom. She slipped in without knocking on the door.

"Awntie Utau!" Kira screamed while running to her. During these past two years, their bond as nephew and aunt had grown stronger and stronger.

Utau hugged her nephew and lifted him from the floor before walking towards Amu who hadn't noticed the presence of the blonde.

"Amu!" "Mwomy!" Utau and Kira shouted in unison, making the pinkette scream in surprise. Both nephew and aunt giggled while the pinkette eyed them with a pout.

"What?" Amu was totally mad at the two.

"Mwommy, don't be mad, Kira's gwood boy." Her son approached her, tears on the corner of his eyes.

Amu couldn't help it; she hugged him tightly, her rage completely gone. He was so cute, dear god!

"Amu, I have to talk to you," Utau said suddenly in all her seriousness.

The pinkette lifted one of her eyebrows in curiosity. "What is it?"

"Ikuto's back."

"What?!" Amu exclaimed in surprise.

"You heard me Amu. Ikuto's back!"

"No way! Does he know about him?" Amu asked her best friend frantically while looking at her son who was playing with his favorite toys that her cousin had bought for him.

Utau replied glumly. "Yes; in fact he said that Kira is his son. I denied it, of course, saying that Kira is Nagi's son and that Nagi is your fiancé."

"What? He threw his son two years ago and now he wants him? I won't hand my son over to a cruel man like him! Never!" the young golden-eyed woman said fervently in anger. She then turned to the blonde. "And are you crazy, Utau? Nagi is my cousin and Rima's fiancé!"

Her reaction had been expected, though. Utau's brother was the stupidest person ever in the world. He might be arrogant and smart, but sometimes he was just impossibly dense. "Let's just hope that Ikuto doesn't find out about Nagi," she said simply while trying to calm the pinkette down.

"Yeah, let's hope so. I don't care about him, though. He can do anything he wants as long as it doesn't involve me and Kira," Amu said with hatred.

She hated him so much. He didn't deserve being her son's father. He didn't deserve becoming a part of her family. She was happy without him, and so was Kira. He had thrown them away two years ago and she wouldn't buy any of his excuses about what had happened in the past.

"He took my phone just now; I think he'll contact you soon. Prepare yourself, Amu. Don't let him break you anymore. He may be my brother, but he has hurt you and I won't forgive him," Utau said as she hugged her best friend.

The two were as close as sisters; Utau being the older sister and Amu being the younger one. They always protected and supported each other. They spent time together a lot.

"I know, and I won't let him break me anymore," Amu replied and hugged her sister-like best friend back.

They talked with each other for some time before the blonde bid them goodbye and drove home. Once she was home, she saw Ikuto's Buggati Veyron parked in the garage. She got out from her Porsche and walked into the big mansion. She saw her brother sitting on the couch with their parents; seemed like her parents had also come back from France after a long period of business trip and second honeymoon.

She was greeting her parents when Ikuto suddenly said while tossing her phone to her direction. "Utau, here's your phone."

The purple-eyed girl caught her phone and glared openly at her older brother. Not long after that, her phone vibrated. She opened it and saw her brother's name on the screen. She opened the message and read what he had sent.

I know the truth; you can't fool me, Little sister.

Utau didn't reply the message; she rushed towards her bedroom instead. Who cares with what he wanted to do as long as Amu was fine? Her brother had hurt the pinkette enough. She had to be a mother on such young age and that was because of her brother's fault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

You can't hide the fact that he is mine, my son, Amu.

Amu read the text she had received from an anonymous number. She knew instantly that it was from Ikuto. She didn't need to think twice to know who the person texting her was. But, who cares? She wasn't the plain and innocent little girl anymore. Thanks to him, she became an independent woman at such a young age, she could balance her times and schedules between her school, work and her times with her lovely son.

She was a strong girl right now; she couldn't be broken like two years and a half ago. She changed, people changed, and life changed. She had prepared herself to meet him again, to fight for herself and her son's sake.

Amu lifted her son who was sleeping on her lap and brought him to her bed, tucked him in, then changed herself into her pajamas before slipping into the bed, lying down beside her son and closed her eyes, let the darkness took her completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning,

Amu woke up and stretched herself before standing up. She turned and looked at her son; he was still sleeping. His face looked calm as always while his small hands gripped the blanket tightly. She kissed her son's forehead before heading to the bathroom and took a shower.

Once she finished, she dressed herself into her school uniform and walked into the dining room. She greeted her mom and sat down before stacking pancakes onto her plate and ate in silence. She finished her breakfast not long after that and headed back to her room to grab her backpack. She kissed her son's forehead once again before walking downstairs with her backpack slung on her shoulder.

She bid her mom goodbye and walked towards her school. It was autumn, so the air was a bit chilly. Thank god she didn't forget to bring her jacket with her. She stopped for a while and put her jacket on before continuing the walk to her school.

She arrived at her school later, and saw that every girl eyed her in envy while she walked into the school hall. It was odd, she thought as she gave them 'what the hell is your problem?' look.

"Hinamori Amu, please report to the headmaster's office immediately. I repeat, Hinamori Amu, please report to the headmaster office immediately." A woman's voice was heard from the intercom.

'What the hell? I don't think that I have done anything wrong.' Amu shouted inwardly as she walked towards the headmaster's office. She knocked on the door before slipping in.

"What do you need from me, Sir?" Amu asked her headmaster.

"Well, it isn't me that wants to meet you, but him," her headmaster answered and pointed to a door as the door cracked open and the person who wanted to meet her shown himself.

It was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto, heir of Tsukiyomi Enterprise. Amu's eyes darkened when she saw the man. 'Heh, who does he think he is?' Amu screamed inside her head, ignoring the amused look she received from the midnight blue haired man.

"I don't think I know him, Sir." Amu said as she faced her headmaster.

"He said that he wanted to meet you, Hinamori-san," her headmaster tried to convince her to talk to the man.

She didn't give a damn about it. "If you don't need anything from me, I will excuse myself then," she said. Then she walked towards the door that would lead her outside from this room. When she was about to reach for the doorknob, he stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"Could you move, please?" Amu spat.

"No, Amu," Ikuto said.

"Excuse me, please. I don't know who you are," Amu said once again, trying to rein her anger in.

"Heh, as if you can fool me. How come you don't know who I am if I give you a son two and a half years ago?" Ikuto tested her, he knew that Amu would start to scream, yell or hit him when he pushed her on this button but he was wrong, the pinkette didn't look furious. She was calm, so calm.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about." Amu said to the midnight blue haired man who stood in front of her. She also gave him a 'are you crazy?' looked.

"Do you have a son?" Ikuto asked.

"No, now step aside! I have a class to attend," the pink-haired girl said as she pushed the man aside and walked out of the room.

Once she was outside, she sighed. Thank god that Utau had taught her how to act. Well, they couldn't tell that she had been acting right? She smiled, feeling her confidence boost up.

On the other hand, Ikuto stood dumbfounded in the headmaster's room. Was she really Hinamori Amu? Or did they only shared a same appearance and name? And from what she said – that she didn't have a son – somehow it sounded like the truth.

Then, who was the baby that his source had informed him about? Could he be wrong? But he had stalked her for a year and he couldn't be wrong. He needed to find out about the pinkette and her son more.

'Could he really be her fiancé's son?' Ikuto asked himself. But his source never mentioned anything about Amu being engaged. Something must have been wrong here; he needed to make a background check on her once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amu, are you alright?" Utau asked her best friend once the pinkette sat down beside her on her usual place.

"I met him just now." Amu told her best friend.

"I knew it; I bet even the entire school knows." Utau said calmly.

"What?" Amu asked her best friend, eyeing her in curiosity.

"Ikuto put this on the school board." Utau replied the pinkette and gave her a piece of paper.

This is a warning! Hinamori Amu is mine and NOBODY touches what is mine. So boys, back off or you will regret it. If you don't believe this message, try to call me here: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, xxx-xxxx.

"What the hell does he want?" Amu screamed in pure rage as she grabbed the paper and tore it into pieces.

So that was why she received many envied looks from the girls this morning. 'Damn that man! What does he want?' Amu cursed. She was about to yell again when she saw her teacher walk into the classroom and decided to stop.

Hour after hour, finally it was time to go home. She dumped her books into her locker and rushed towards her house.

"I'm home," Amu said when she was inside her house but she received no reply. Usually, her son would scream 'Mowmy' while running to her. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother's note. She said that she was bringing Kira to the doctor for his doctor's appointment.

Amu sighed in relief. Her son was okay. She headed towards her room, took a quick shower and got changed before she sat on her bed and pulled out her homework, started solving the math questions.

An hour later, Amu heard her mom was home so she rushed downstairs to open the door. But when she opened the door, she saw her mother and son standing with Ikuto.

"Mowmy!" Kira screamed in joy when he saw her.

He jumped off her mother's arm and rushed towards her before hugging her legs. Amu lifted her child and put him in her embrace before walking to the tall man and her mother.

"What do you want?" Amu asked the man in coldness.

"Amu..." Her mom tried to speak to her.

"No, you know what he did to me!" Amu yelled and her hug tightened around the little boy in her arms.

"I regret it, Amu." Ikuto blurted out.

"Hah, as if I believe someone like you," Amu snorted.

"I mean it, I regret it," he said once again.

"What are you looking for? Me? Your child? Forgiveness?" she asked the man that stood in front of her.

"All of them," Ikuto answered her.

"But your child has died two years and a half ago," the pinkette told him.

"No, you're lying to me. He is my son, our son," Ikuto said while pointing at Kira.

"He isn't your son, you're not his father. I don't know who the father is because I am a whore. Don't you remember?" Amu said in her icy voice.

"No, he is mine Amu. Mine!" Ikuto said to Amu.

"I'm her mother, I know more than you. He doesn't have a father because I slept with too many men so I couldn't figure out who the father is." Amu answered him. She wouldn't let him take her son away from her, because he had denied him, because she was the one that carried her for 9 months, because she was the one that gave birth to him, because she was the one that took care of him, and lastly because she was the one that truly loved her son.

"Prove that I am not his father," Ikuto challenged the pinkette.

"There's only one prove; if you're his father you wouldn't deny him from the start and tell your girlfriend to have an abortion. You would love him and cherished him so much not asked his mother to kill him!" Amu shouted with that she stormed into her house, hugging her son who looked confused and ran towards her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mwomy.. Mwomy..." Kira called his mother while crying. He didn't like seeing her mother crying, he would cry if his mother cried. He hugged her mother closely. "Who is he?"

'He deserved to know that he is his father even though his father hated him since he was still an unborn child,' Amu thought. "He is your father, Kira."

"No, bwad boy isn't my dwaddy! Dwaddy is a gweat man!" Kira said to her mother, trying his best to calm his mother down. They hugged each other tightly until sleep claimed both mother and son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they woke up, both mother and son giggled. They were hugging each other like pillows. Amu tackled her son and began tickling him. Thank god today was weekend, so she could spend more time with Kira.

"Kira, let's go to amusement park, shall we?" Amu asked her son.

"We shwall!" Kira shouted in excitement.

Amu giggled when she saw her son's reaction. Like father like son, he loved to go to amusement park and his favorite ride was the teacups.

"Calm down, Casanova!" Amu told her son when her son running in the house while shouting about 'amusement park'.

"Cwasnopa?" Kira repeated while eyeing her mother.

"No, it's Casanova!" Amu told her son while approaching him.

"Cwasnopa, what is thwat? Is it cwandy?" Kira asked.

"No, it's isn't candy," she replied while laughing hard.

"Amu."

The young teen mother turned around when she heard her name being called. "Yes, Mother?" Amu asked.

"Don't you think he deserve a second chance?" her mother asked her.

"You know what he did to me yet you ask me to give him a second chance? No way!" Amu hissed.

"It may be painful for you but have you thought about Kira? He needs a father figure; he needs love from both parents," her mom reasoned her.

"Nagi could become one," Amu answered nonchalantly while preparing her son's breakfast.

"He can't, trust me. If I didn't give your father a second chance that day, we won't be this happy," the pinkette's mom told her daughter as she walked out from the kitchen.

'What should I do?' the pinkette asked herself. She didn't argue with her mother anymore because she knew that her mother was right. If her mother didn't give her father a second chance, she would probably have become a fatherless child. "Second chance, does he deserve it?" she mumbled as she helped her son with his breakfast.

Then her phone rang. Amu looked at the caller ID – it wrote Tsukiyomi Utau – and pressed the accept button.

"Amu," Utau began.

"Hello, 'sup, Utau?" Amu said while she fed her son.

"Have any perfect schedule today?" her best friend asked.

"I have a mother-son day with Kira at amusement park," she answered, spooning her son his breakfast.

"I want to join in too!" Utau yelled.

"No, it is my private time with my beloved Casanova," Amu rejected the offer.

"Okay, but we'll go shopping tomorrow. It's final! Have fun with your son at the amusement park!" Utau said then hung up before the pinkette could reject or say anything.

Amu sighed and put her phone on the table, continuing to feed her son. After they had finished their breakfast, they walked outside and began their mother-son day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikuto POV

"Okay, but we'll go shopping tomorrow. It's final! Have fun with your son at the amusement park!" I heard Utau said. She was talking on her phone; probably Amu, because her only friend that had baby was the pinkette.

Well it was one awesome news. I probably needed to go and stalk them, and it wasn't like I'm a crazy-perverted stalker. Well, I was a stalker only to Amu, the girl that held my heart even after these years.

I regretted my action two and a half years ago. I was only twenty and I didn't know about parenting things much. What did you expect me to do when my girlfriend announced that she was pregnant? Screaming out of joy; I knew most of you would answer that, but in fact I was scared, so scared. I admitted that I had been a coward back then, hadn't dared to take any responsibility to my action and pushed her away; let her through her pain alone.

I had been frustrated that time because one of my friends said that Amu was cheating behind me with a blond man named Hotori Tadase. I had been a labile teenage that time and hadn't been able to control my unstable emotions the time I had yelled at her.

Since Amu and I were four years apart and hadn't gone to the same school, I couldn't have helped myself but let the words consume my jealousy and let my emotions take control. I believed my friend and let what he told me crush my relationship with Amu.

I regretted it the moment I knew the truth about Amu's word. Hotori Tadase was obsessed with her but she only gave herself to me. I was going to apologize to her when I received her text that she was having an abortion. I was angry at myself, how can I ask her to kill my baby, her baby, our baby.

After that text, I convinced my parents to let me study aboard – to America. I went there and got my degree before coming back to Japan. While I was in America I asked someone to stalk the pinkette and report it to me. So, I basically knew what she had been doing or anything.

She was hiding our son perfectly; my source even couldn't detect the son until she walked past my source – of course she hadn't known that he was my informant– and said to the baby, "My baby son has grown up!" Then my sources had had a full background check on her and found that she didn't have the abortion like she had told me. In fact you could see that her son inherited my rare hair color.

But I was caught off guard when I met her at her headmaster's office yesterday. I thought my source was wrong but after last night's incident, I could say that her son was also mine. Hinamori Kira would change his name to Tsukiyomi Kira; I was confident of that.

I jumped into my black metallic Ferrari and drove towards the amusement park. I hoped that the pinkette could forgive me and give me a second chance even though I knew that I didn't deserve it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

The pinkette arrived at the amusement park with her hyper son. He looked so happy, and it made her happy, too. They went to the ticket booth and were going to pay for their tickets when the cashier told them that they were having an event where a woman who brought her two year old child could go in for free. Amu shrugged her shoulder in indifference and got their tickets before leading her son inside.

Once they were inside, a clown approached them and gave Amu her favorite food, chocolate ice-cream, along with a doggy balloon for her son, who immediately squealed in joy, before walking away. She shared the ice-cream with Kira. Well, it was cute right?

They finished their ice-cream in a short time, and then Kira dragged her towards his favorite ride, the teacups. But when they arrived, the line was long. The boy was going to go for another ride when the carnie told them that there was a VIP pass for them so they could get in without waiting in the long queue.

After the teacup ride, another cute clown approached them and gave them two carton cups of drinks and a box of chocolate cake, then disappeared like the first one. 'Okay, it's totally strange,' Amu thought. 'First, it was the free ticket thingy, and then ice-cream and balloon, then the VIP pass and now drinks and cake. What's next?'

Before she could walk away, a small girl – probably around six years old or so – ran towards her direction and gave her a red rose. Amu knew what the rose mean: 'I love you'. Then another child came to her and gave her another rose. Following that, other children came with other red roses, again and again until it suddenly stopped. She was going to walk away with Kira when a midnight blue-haired man stood in front of her, giving her another red rose on one knee.

Even though she hated him, she was still a girl and girls loved romantic things. She blushed as she received the rose. Amu wanted to scream and throw the roses right onto his face, but decided against that as they were currently watched by the other visitors.

Amu blushed more when she counted the roses in her hands. They came to eleven stems of roses in total. Did you know what it meant?

Eleven roses meant, 'You are my treasured one, the one I love most in my life'.

The he gave her another bouquet of fifteen red roses this time – 'I am truly sorry, please forgive me'.

Maybe, just maybe, he deserved a second chance.

When Kira saw the scene in front of him, he ran to hug the man who was still kneeling in front of his mother. "Are you my dwaddy? We have same hair cowlor," he asked the man who had made his mommy cry yesterday but made her mommy blushed and happy today.

Ikuto smiled, couldn't help but feeling a little guilty towards his son. "Well, I am. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you for the past two years," he said and hugged the little boy back.

"Dwaddy not a bwad boy?" Kira asked innocently, making Amu chuckle.

"Maybe. Daddy was a bad boy before, but right now Daddy is a good man," Ikuto replied.

The little boy nodded his head in understanding. Amu could see his golden eyes lightening up when he was with his father. Maybe she really needed Ikuto to be her son's father, to teach him about what only fathers could teach.

"So, you gave us free tickets, ice-cream, balloon, VIP passes, drinks, chocolate cake, and roses for me?" Amu asked.

The tall bluenette nodded and lifted Kira to sit on his shoulders. "Mwommy, does it mean I have dwaddy?" the much smaller brunette asked her.

His mother sighed. "I don't know, Kira."

"Pwease… Pwease Mwommy, I won't be a bwad boy again. Pwomise!" Kira pleaded.

Her son had never pleaded to her like this before. Maybe she really needed to give him a second chance.

"How did you find us here?" she asked while the three of them were walking side by side like a real family.

"Well, I heard Utau yelling about it loudly this morning," Ikuto told her.

Right at that moment, she felt like punching her stupid blonde best friend right on the face for making a ruckus out of her mother-son's day with Kira at the amusement park.

They played together all day, like a real and complete family. During all that, Amu was seriously considering to give her ex-boyfriend her trust again. Kira seemed happy and his happiness was her happiness as well. She would do anything for her son's happiness.

The sky became darker by night as Ikuto brought them to one of the fanciest restaurants in the city where he had taken her to for their first date two and a half years ago. He had pre-ordered their food with Amu's and Kira's favorite.

'How can he know about us so much when he has been away for two years with no contact at all?' Amu asked herself. Her taste in food has changed since two years ago. It was completely different now, and yet he could figure it out.

After they had their delicious dinner, Ikuto drove them home. Amu invited him into her house, and tucked sleeping Kira in to her bed before heading downstairs again. She sat on the couch beside the bluenette.

"Look, Amu," he began, "I'm truly sorry about two years ago. I'll tell you my side of the story. I hope you can forgive me after that. Thus, he started reminiscing the past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

Ikuto POV

I was happy that we had finally done it yesterday. I hoped that I could wake up in the morning with my beloved pinkette every morning for the rest of my life. Both of us had had a great night yesterday, hadn't us?

I was walking in my university hall, heading to my locker. I needed my books for the first period when one of my best friends, Keitaro Sota, approached me. I greeted him as usual, but he didn't reply me. It was odd; usually, he was so talkative and I would get irritated of it before telling him to shut up.

"What's your problem?" I asked my blonde best friend.

"Nothing," he mumbled and walked away.

Well, I didn't what the heck his problem was, so I just shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly and walked to my first class. Maybe I would ask him again later when we had our lunch today.

I stepped in and took a seat at the corner of the room beside the large window, the usual one; it was my favorite spot. My pink-haired girlfriend and I shared the same hobby after all; we loved to stare out of the window and both of us found it amusing. I could see some students running through the front gate because they were late, and the beautiful Sakura tree that was blooming. Its pink petals reminded me of my favorite strawberry, Hinamori Amu.

Soon, the teacher walked into the classroom and began the class while I focused my gaze to the board and took notes.

Later that day, I managed to convince Sota to tell me what his problem was. He said that he would tell me after school, at our usual hangout spot, the café. I was eager to hear about his problem and wished that I would somehow be able to help him.

We met at the café right after school. I arrived a bit late and saw him already seated at the corner of the café with a cup of lemon tea – I assumed, since it was his favorite drink – in front of him. I ordered a strawberry milkshake before walking towards his table and sitting down facing him.

"What's wrong? You look down," I commented.

He looked at the floor. "Well," he began with unease, "it's about your girlfriend."

My mind froze completely. What had happened to my strawberry? Was she in a serious accident? Was she okay? Did her parents know? Tons of questions were flooding into my head as I gave him a quizzical look. "What happened to her?" I asked him.

"You see, there's a boy named Hotori Tadase, her school's prince, and rumor said that she is his girlfriend and sleeps with him a lot," he said, not daring to look into my eyes.

I slammed my hands onto the table in anger. "Are you kidding me? I don't believe you!" I spat.

"Why would I lie to you anyway? I have a proof." Sota then gave me some papers.

I took them and saw some photos of my little strawberry. She was clinging onto a boy's arm and kissed him on the cheek. 'What the hell?' I cursed inwardly. My little strawberry was cheating on me behind my back? I couldn't believe it yet here was the proof in front of my eyes.

I was angry, so angry with her. How could she? I thought she loved me; we had a perfect relationship yet it was a fake, only my delusions. I left the café after that and drove home before storming into my room and slammed the door.

After that incident, my relationship with Amu became awkward. She would tell me about her days at her school while I just nodded my head, not really interested with anything she talked about. We didn't hang out much again, just several dates and phone calls. She did realize it and asked me about it while I just told her that I was busy with my university projects and tired.

One month after we shared our night together, and after I had learned of her dirty secret, she came to me and said that she was pregnant with my child. How could I believe that? Then I remembered that she was just a middle class girl while I was the multimillionaire's son. She probably wanted my money and pinned me with the child.

I told her that she was a whore who slept with anybody she met, but she said that she only had had sex with me. So, she was a whore who was also a liar. Well, so damn perfect.

"I'll give you the money you want, how much? State the amount and leave me alone after that! And I'll give you some money to have an abortion; that baby can't be mine!" I shouted at her.

"But the child is yours!" she told me.

"Heh, you just want my money, right? Don't pin me with the child. It isn't mine, you whore!" I spat.

"But the child is yours, Ikuto!" she said again and again.

"Go get an abortion. I'll cover the fee for you. After that, please leave me alone. We don't have anything to do with anymore," I told her.

I saw tears forming on the corners of her eyes – hah, as if fake tears would affect me – as she stormed out from my house. Well, the child couldn't be mine because she slept with any man, right? Damn whore!

Two weeks after that little incident at my house, I was sock on the face by my little sister.

"What's your problem, Blondie?" I groaned in pain.

"You're the stupidest brother ever in the world!" she slapped my cheek hard.

"What's that for?" I snapped at her.

"You foolish brother, Amu's child was yours! It was yours and Amu's! She isn't a whore, you damn stupid brother! Tadase is an ass; he loves Amu but she keeps rejecting him. She even gave herself to you! She lost her virginity to you, for goodness' sake!"

I eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know about Tadase?

"Your damn friend Sota told me that you know about Tadase from him."

"Don't call my best friend damn, little sister!" I yelled, defending my best friend.

"Your friend is tricking you! Do you know that he is Tadase's cousin? Tadase knew that you're Amu's boyfriend and that his cousin's your best friend, so he asked his cousin to fool you. Those photos he gave you were photoshop-ed! Are you really that stupid, Brother?" Utau screamed at me as tears ran down her face.

I was completely dumbfounded. "What?" I gasped under my breath.

"I've told you for a million times, Brother; . . . ," she said, emphasizing the last sentence word by word to make sure I heard her.

"Damn you, Sota!" I yelled in anger. I was about to run to apologize to my beloved pinkette when I received a text. I opened it and saw that the pinkette had sent me a text before reading the contents.

Do not worry anymore, the baby was gone. I had an abortion yesterday.

-Amu

I read the message again and again, not able to believe what I'd just read. I looked at my sister who was still standing in front of me. "The baby was gone?" I asked her.

My heart sunk when she nodded her head.

What had I done? I'd asked my girlfriend to kill my child, her child, our child. How could I face her again?

The moment I knew the truth, I realized the biggest mistake in my entire life. Then I convinced my parents to let me go to America. I needed to away; I needed to leave the pinkette because she deserved

Someone better than me; someone who loved and trust her, not a man who had asked her to kill her child.

The next day, I was on the airplane boarding to America. I took out a little frame that has my photos with my favorite strawberry. We were smiling brightly on them. I hugged the frame right before the plane took off.

Once I arrived at America, I went straight to my university. I had asked my parents to arrange my school immediately and I wanted to live in the dorm. I hung our photos on my bedroom's wall and looked at them over and over.

I sure regretted my stupid decisions and actions.

I asked someone to follow her; at least I wanted to know how she was going. I truly wished her happiness; she deserved it while I didn't.

Day by day, months by months passed but I couldn't forget her. I kept tracking on her through my informant. I didn't hang out with any girl; I rejected them because I knew I didn't deserve being loved by another. How could a father asked the child's mother to kill him/her? Well, this was my punishment.

One day, my informant told me that the pinkette had a son, and he was also mine. Hell, I was beyond happy. I went straight back to Japan the next day and couldn't wait to meet them, my beloved strawberry and her son – our son.

END OF FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikuto finished his side of the story. Now, he needed her to forgive him. "Amu, will you forgive me?" he pleaded the girl.

Amu couldn't hold her tears any longer, so she let them run down her angelic face. She nodded her head in response. She didn't know that the midnight blue-haired man had been through such pain. He had punished himself because he asked her to kill their son. He also had asked someone to monitor them – although she was angry at him because he had acted like goddamned stalker, she was happy that he had learned so much about her and their son; from his name, birthday, favorite color, and favorite food. He knew about the little boy so much.

"Amu, I love you, back then until now," Ikuto confessed to her once again. He hoped that she could give him a second chance to make her happy, to make their son happy, and to build a great family. "Will you be my fiancée? We could stay engaged as long as you want. We will get married once you're ready. Also, I want to make up for the time with Kira that I've lost for the past two years. Will you give me a second chance?

She nodded her head. To tell you the truth, she had always loved him. That was why she didn't want to forgive him or be near him; because he could affect her so much.

Ikuto hugged and kissed her on the lips; a kiss so soft yet it shared a lot of their emotions. "Thank you, Amu, for the second chance you've given me," he whispered into her ear, making her cry more. "I'll try my best to make you and our son happy, even though I'm not a perfect boyfriend or fiancé, but I'm willing to try to become perfect for you and Kira."

"Mwommy?" a cute voice called the pinkette's name when they were about to kiss again. Amu quickly backed herself away from Ikuto's lap and rushed towards her son.

"What happened?" she asked Kira while she hugged him and brought him to the couch.

"Nothing, I just have a gwood dream," he told his mother.

"What is it?" she asked again curiously.

"I dream that Dwaddy and Mwommy and I live in a big house and hwappy!" the two years old bubbled giddily.

"Do you want a daddy?" Amu asked him.

"Yes, I want a dwaddy, Dwaddy can play with me!" Kira exclaimed.

She then pointed at Ikuto. "Do you want him as your father?"

"Yes, he is my dwaddy! I have a dwaddy!"

"Come here, Kira," Ikuto gestured for the little boy to come closer to him and he hugged the child tight. "You're my son from here on – no, from the time you were born. Your name isn't Hinamori Kira anymore; you're Tsukiyomi Kira, the next heir to Tsukiyomi Enterprise and son of Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

A grin spread across Kira's face. "I have dwaddy and mwommy now!" he said happily.

Ikuto hugged the pinkette along with her son – their son. "You'll move to my house tomorrow," he said.

"Okay," she answered and gave Ikuto a peck on his lips.

"Ew, cooties! Mwommy, cooties!" Kira shouted as the two teenage parents chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month later...

"Ikuto, hurry up! You don't want to be late for your wedding right?" Kukai, his best man shouted.

After being engaged for a month, they finally decided to get married. Amu would finish her high school next month and go to university while he would inherit Tsukiyomi Enterprise from his father.

His parents welcomed Amu and Kira so much. In fact they scolded him about being stupid. Well, they loved his wife and son so much just like him while his sister shouted something around 'Finally, the idiotic couple could be together!' once Amu moved into our house.

"Ikuto, hurry up! You have to stand at the altar right now," Kukai announced.

He nodded his head and walked down the aisle before standing in front of the altar, waiting for his beautiful bride. Then a wedding march started to play softly. Ikuto turned his body around and looked at the pinkette who was currently walking down the aisle with her father beside her.

She was stunning and beautiful in her wedding gown. He was lucky to have such a beautiful girl as her wife.

She arrived beside him later and her father handed him her small hands as he took over, facing the priest completely.

"Please say your vows to each other." The priest stated.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones because I found you.

"I love you Hinamori Amu, I know you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that when others have spent their entire lives looking for the other one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you Amu, that I shall hold you and cherish you, and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you along with our son. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast by your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring us. I take you now as my wife and I shall remain so for the rest of my life," Ikuto said his vows while Amu let tears streaming down her face.

"My beloved Ikuto, do you remember the first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one I knew I had to spend the rest of my life with. The problems we face shall make our bonds grow stronger and stronger each day.

"Our courtship was one of the best times of my life, for you have become not just my lover, but also my best friend.

"I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and top hold you when you cry, to hold you in the highest honor and respect as you so deserve, for the rest of my life," Amu said her vows.

"Now I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Ikuto leaned towards his wife, closing their distance and planted a soft kiss on her lips. After they parted away, their son rushed towards them and hugged both of his parents.

"I have dwaddy and mwommy. I'm hwappy!" Kira exclaimed while the other people chuckled at his action.

"Now, say cheese!" Amu's mom said and captured their family photos.

Ikuto and Amu on their wedding dress and tux with Kira in their embrace wearing a white tux like his father. Ikuto kissed his bride on her cheek while Amu gasped and Kira smiled brightly. They looked cute together, didn't they?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What do you think? R&R please ~**

**Check out my profile for another great stories that I'm currently working...**

**Have a great and wonderful day fellas, Ja!**


End file.
